How We Have Changed
by Century 20
Summary: Lola and Bugs learn that they can't keep a grudge against each other forever. Rated M for sexual themes and some rather ripe language.


I wouldn't have usually started with a lemon, but seeing as it's a response to my good friend Bexmar, I thought it fitting that it was one. How We Have Changed is dedicated to her.

**Note: I do not own Looney Tunes and/or any related characters (including Bugs and Lola) and I do not claim to.**

**HOW WE HAVE CHANGED**

Lola sighed. It wasn't the same as having him in the same room, but a photograph would have to do for now. He looked as dashing in it as he did in the flesh, though it did him no justice. She couldn't feel his soft fur on paper or his sweet kisses on a computer screen.

Why did she feel this way though? Back when they were kids he was just that annoying little boy who was always throwing her stuff up trees. There was no attraction to him whatsoever, unless you count that of her palm to his face. Then back in year six he moved to some town far, far away. She remembered thinking _good riddance_, and she went out of her way to make his last few days a misery. He swore to her that he would pay her back for her deeds that day, but she didn't care. He was going far away and she was staying here.

The little bastard was _finally_ out of her hair!

But then years later she'd found him on Facebook. After some awkward but amicable conversations the two had agreed to reunite after all these years. She'd looked through his photos and her blood rate increased tenfold. Since when was he so _sexy_? This wasn't the boy she remembered, the one who always used to steal her sandwiches, take a bite and put them back. No, this was a man whose features were like nothing she had ever seen before. From the tip of his grey ears to the toes on his feet, he was _fabulous_. The last seventeen years had been kind to him.

She put the photo back on the table and lay back down on her bed. The streetlights outside were just starting to flicker into life, so she knew she had some time free before he arrived, maybe an hour or so. _Wow_, she thought, _how people change! _She closed her eyes and pictured him. In the evening sunset there they were, sitting on the beach as the waves crashed onto the sand. He was all over her, ravishing her with kisses on her cheek, her neck and her breast. And then _oh yes_, he came down on her. The feeling was more intense than any of the other guys she'd fucked in her time. She could feel him in her, thrusting backwards and forwards.

And _ohhhhh! _He'd found her spot, and her ecstacy soared. All she could see was stars and fireworks. But to her great relief he didn't stop, he kept going, and she was loving it.

"_Come on baby, give it to me, put it in there, oh yes, oh yes, OH FUCK YES!"_

"Eh, not interruptin' anything, am I?"

Her eyes shot open and there he was, standing in the doorway. How in the hell did an hour elapse that fast? Her eyes focused on his face. His expression was one of great surprise, and she turned her head to see what he was looking at.

Oh. She hadn't realised that her hand had reached underneath her skirt and she'd been simulating the stimulation. She quickly retracted her hand, leapt up off the bed, smoothed down her skirt and promptly proceeded to wipe her fingers on it. Her face had gone from her usual golden yellow to that of deep red, and her cheeks burned like a frypan.

The guy in the doorway gave a slight chuckle. "You've changed."

"As have you," Lola blushed. "You don't look like that annoying little shit that flushed my pencils down the boys' toilets seventeen years ago."

"Well, when you're a kid you do crazy things."

"Well you always were a very crazy little bunny, Bugs."

The sun had gone for the day and the motorway had long died down into the post-rush hour quiet. The neighbourhood was quiet, yet at number fifteen the lights were still on, and two old enemies were sitting together, drinking wine and reminiscing about the old days.

"When you left back in year six I thought _yes, finally he's gone, now I can get some peace!_, but the truth of the matter was that come February it was so boring without you. It felt weird sitting under that tree eating _whole_ sandwiches," Lola giggled. "Right through high school all I could think of was wishing you were here. I kinda forgot how much of a little arsehole you could be. I almost _died_ when I found you on Facebook!"

"And I almost died when I found you'd added me!" Bugs laughed. "I remember it was so cool pissin' you off and everythin'. You'd get so angry at us boys and we'd just laugh at you."

"Yeah, my sides still hurt from all that jabbing you gave me in maths!"

"And the rest of the stuff we did to ya."

"Yes, and the rest. Face it, you were a little shite back then. But now…you're not the same Bugs I remember. You kinda look the same as you did in 1993, but your personality's really evolved. You're a gentleman."

"Yeah well, my voice started to change and I was turnin' into a man. You girls get attractive mighty quick, don't ya?"

Lola giggled and took a sip of her wine. "We sure do," she said, jiggling her breasts. "In any case you boys change real quickly when you notice these little puppies here."

Bugs drained what was left of his wine and cleared his throat. "So what did I miss out on at high school?"

Lola thought for a moment before replying. "Well, nothing too much out of the ordinary. You know the usual stuff, drama, unfaithfulness, guys flirting with you, the girls teasing them back, people setting fire to the toilet block and sex behind the gym after the ball was over." She giggled at that last thought. "Yeah, fun times they were."

Bugs moved a bit closer. "You knew I had a crush on you, didn't you?"

"No…" Lola replied, surprised. "But when I think back on those days, it'd make sense."

"I guess that explains my behaviour towards you back then…"

"I guess it does too."

In the silence her thoughts were like a foghorn.

_Kiss him_.

_What?_

_Kiss him._

_But what if he's got a girlfriend or a wife or something?_

_To hell with that, kiss him. You know he wants you. I mean just look at him._

She looked at him and saw him quickly turn his head away from her.

"You like?" she asked him.

Bugs turned his head back to her. "Huh?"

"My boobs. I know you were looking at them."

Bugs shifted uneasily in his seat. "Well…"

"Oh for fuck's sake Bugs, I know you want me! I can tell by the bulge in your pants!" she cried.

He gulped and turned red. "Eh, I wouldn't want to jeopardise all da stuff we've –"

Lola wouldn't let him finish his sentence. She was on top of him, madly kissing him with all the passion that had accumulated over the last few years. He was startled, but he wasn't trying to resist. He put his arms around her and started kissing her back. They became entwined as one, madly kissing and groping each other. Lola stopped suddenly, to Bugs' surprise.

"C'mon hot stuff, I got some sheets I want to show you."

Bugs' pants were rising fast as she led him to her room. They lay down on the bed and resumed. Finally, it was her chance to get laid by him. Not taking her eyes (or mouth) off her lover, Lola pulled the zip on Bugs' jeans down, and there it was. Lola gasped.

"It's so…_big!_"

"Eh, it's all them carrots. You really think I eat them for good eyesight?"

"Well Bugs, tonight I'm gonna get some of your carrot!"

With that Lola unhooked her bra and let it fall to the bedsheets. Bugs' member rose and thickened even more. Her figure was already perfect when she was clothed, but naked she was a goddess. Her figure was shapely and curvy, her large round breasts adding to his excitement. He had never made love to such an attractive woman. He almost erupted then and there, but somehow managed to hold it back.

The two wrapped themselves around each other. Bugs began playing with her breasts, licking and sucking them, feeling their perfectly-formed shape, while Lola began tugging on his member. His skin moved back and forth, and his blood raced. He could feel the adrenaline racing through his veins like a steam train at full tilt. He let go of her breasts and allowed her to taste him. Her tongue wound its way around the head and she stroked the shaft with the tip of her fingers. Bugs shuddered with ecstacy. He'd had a lot of girls, but _nobody_ had ever done anything like this to him. She continued, and it started quivering. It felt so _good!_ She kept stroking, and all the while her nipples were hardening and her nether regions moistening.

He could take it no longer. Lola gave one final tug and he released all over her face and breasts. A wave of white goo engulfed her, and as it pumped out in vast quantities she opened her mouth and swallowed as much as she could. Finally it stopped pumping, and Lola looked down at herself. Her breasts were spattered with the white stuff and she was thoroughly moistened.

Bugs exhaled deeply. "Holy fuck, I've never had anything quite like that!" He was still rigid from what he'd just partaken in.

Lola giggled. "I hope you've still got enough stamina for round two!"

She pushed Bugs down onto the bed and descended upon him. She guided him into her, and started thrusting on it. She continued, and his blood started racing again. But this time it was not Bugs but Lola that climaxed first. She screamed and lifted herself off him just in time, for suddenly she gushed her clear fluid all over him. She was breathing hard and fast as it poured out. The lovers just looked at each other and resumed.

Bugs smiled as he thought to himself, _I told you I'd pay you back!_


End file.
